


Coming Home

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian returns from a trip.  Don and Charlie help celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Charlie waited in Ian's living room, flipping through a math journal without really taking in any of the information. He was anxious to see Ian again and wanted to hear how his assignment had gone. His head snapped up at the sound of a key in Ian's lock. He tried to shift to look more nonchalant, more like he was just calmly waiting, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't fool Ian for even a minute.  
  
"Hey, baby," Ian said as he came into view, a smile gracing his features. He dropped his bags by the door and kicked it shut, immediately moving over to where Charlie sat and plucking the journal out of his fingers. Tipping Charlie's head back, he claimed his lips in a deep, searing kiss. "I missed you."  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian and drew him down on top of him. "I missed you, too." He gave Ian another kiss followed by another, fingers already working on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
Ian chuckled and let Charlie's fingers work, amusing himself with Charlie's neck and collarbone, the feel of his body beneath him. Coming home to someone he loved after a long several weeks away was definitely preferable to just moving on to the next hotel room. He tugged at Charlie's shirt, inching it up enough to be able to slip his hand underneath it to caress the warm skin.  
  
"God you feel wonderful," he murmured. "Did you and Don get to spend any time together?"  
  
"We did. Not as much as we would have liked. A case came up and you know how it is. Suddenly we're only seeing each other at work. Speaking of," he paused to nibble Ian's neck. "How did it go?"  
  
Ian pulled back a little, his lips pursed into a thin line. He hated talking about work, and he especially hated marrying work with his intimate time with Charlie. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge the question for long, so he consented to give Charlie at least a summary of his job. "It could have gone better," he said honestly. "But everyone went home uninjured and we caught the guy in the end, despite the chase he led us on."  
  
He kissed Charlie again deeply. "Now, no more about work."  
  
"No more work," Charlie agreed, sealing the bargain with a kiss. He stripped Ian of his shirt and fastened his mouth on the junction of neck and shoulder.  
  
"Fuck," Ian gasped, the feel of Charlie's mouth sending arousal spinning through him. He loved it when Charlie was like this, fierce and needy and desperate and even a little aggressive. It gave him an excuse to put Charlie back in his place later, not that he needed one.  
  
"Bed," he murmured against Charlie's neck, kissing and licking at his skin as he pulled at his hips.  
  
"Bed," Charlie agreed, squirming out from under Ian. He grabbed Ian's wrist and marched him into the bedroom.  
  
Grinning to himself, Ian made a list of all the ways he was going to punish Charlie for his impertinence. But that was for later. Now, all he wanted was his soft bed and his lover's body. Stopping short of the bed, he pulled Charlie to him, his hands slipping up under his shirt and tossing it aside.  
  
"Love you," he murmured, nibbling at Charlie's neck and collarbone as his hands pulled at Charlie's belt. "Thought about you every night."  
  
"I thought about you, too. All the time. Hate it when you're gone. But then, the welcome home sex is pretty good," he said, grinning as he divested Ian of his pants.  
  
"Pretty good?" Ian said, mock affronted. "I think I can do better than pretty good." He picked Charlie up and deposited him on the bed, crawling over him and kissing him deeply and fiercely.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Well, I know how you like a challenge."  
  
"That much is true," Ian purred, finally opening Charlie's jeans and shoving them down his hips. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him languidly. He took a moment to look over Charlie's body, his eyes raking down his skin as he planned his attack. Finally, he started at the collarbone, placing small bites to the skin and then immediately soothing with his tongue. "The things I am going to do to you," he growled.  
  
"What about the things _I'm_ going to do to _you_? It's been a long time since you were at my mercy."  
  
Ian's grin spread slowly across his face. After several weeks of being in command, the idea had a lot of appeal. "Is that what you want, baby? To have your way with me, to have complete and unfettered access?" He punctuated his question with kisses and licks to various sensitive places on Charlie's chest.  
  
"Yes," Charlie hissed. "Fuck, it's been too long!"  
  
"All you had to do was ask," Ian purred sweetly, devouring Charlie's lips once more before rolling them until Charlie was on top and straddling his hips. He spread his arms out across the mattress. "Do as you like."  
  
"Oh, I will," he said, dropping his head to nibble at Ian's jaw.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Ian groaned, his hands lightly caressing his back. He made no move to push or direct, but he needed to be able to touch him, to reconnect with him.  
  
"Can I cuff you?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Ian paused. He badly wanted to be able to touch him, but Charlie was asking for complete control and he hated to deny him. Running his hands all along Charlie's skin one more time, he finally said, "Yes."  
  
He removed his hands from Charlie and offered him his wrists.  
  
"I'll take good care of you," Charlie murmured. "I promise."  
  
"You always do," Ian murmured in reply, watching as Charlie dug the set of cuffs they used on him out of the back of the drawer and tenderly closed them around his wrists. He tugged on them experimentally, fighting down the brief sliver of panic as they held. It was training, that adrenaline rush at realizing you're trapped, and just not something he could turn off. Charlie pulled him into a long, thorough kiss and he relaxed.  
  
"So, Professor, now you've got me like this, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
In answer Charlie lowered his head and began gently kissing and licking his way down Ian's chest, spending significant time with his nipples and that spot just above his left hip that drove Ian nuts.  
  
Ian squirmed and bit his lip. "Charlie," he moaned, pulling at the chains. "God I've missed that mouth. You feel so good."  
  
"What else did you miss?" he murmured, moving lower.  
  
"Your body. Your hands. God, your cock. Every thing," Ian gasped, writhing some more. "Charlie..."  
  
"I missed you too," he murmured. Then he tongued the slit of Ian's cock, groaning at the familiar taste.  
  
"Oh fuck," Ian gasped, his back arching. The best part about letting Charlie be in charge was it gave him license to let go completely, be more vocal than he might otherwise get to be when they were playing their games. And Charlie was right, it'd been too long. "Yes. God, yes, Charlie."  
  
Charlie grinned and then slowly, slowly sucked Ian inside, his fingers playing gently with Ian's balls and teasing at the cleft of his ass.  
  
"I think--I may have taught you too well," Ian gasped, squirming and arching as the pleasure ran up his spine, good, but not nearly enough.  
  
Charlie laughed and sucked Ian in a little more. Ian might like to claim credit for all his tricks and talent, but he'd known a thing or two before he'd settled down with the sniper.  
  
Ian tried to bring his hand down to card through Charlie's mass of curls and groaned in frustration when his bonds cut into his skin instead. "Charlie... god, Charlie," he moaned over and over, his eyes fluttering closed at the intense pleasure. He let go of the tight control he usually kept over his reactions, arching and writhing as the pleasure dictated.  
  
Charlie continued to play with Ian's body, sucking and teasing. He let Ian's cock fall from his mouth and he kissed his way back up his body, tweaking his nipples and then claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss.  
  
He devoured Charlie's mouth as long as he could until Charlie pulled away from him and straddled his hips, grinding against him lightly.  
  
"Charlie. Charlie, please. Need you," Ian said, his voice soft and entreating.  
  
"You'll have me," Charlie promised. He kissed Ian again and grabbed the lube.  
  
Charlie's use of future tense made Ian groan again as he knew it meant he was going to be kept on edge for a good, long time before Charlie gave in. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a little, push back the aching need. But three weeks' absence was making that almost impossible. "Please, Charlie," he repeated.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Charlie said. He knew Ian was on edge and he wasn't going to push him unnecessarily. Not after three weeks. He prepared him quickly, but thoroughly, making sure all three fingers slid in and out with ease.  
  
Ian forced his eyes to remain open, drinking in Charlie's face as he concentrated on stretching him, his beautiful genius. He whimpered softly when Charlie removed his fingers, but soon the blunt head of Charlie's cock was teasing at his entrance. "I love you so much," he said in a rush, the last coherent thing he could say as Charlie started to push inside him.  
  
"I love you too, Ian. Very much." He kissed Ian tenderly and slid inside in one long, steady push.  
  
Ian moaned as they were finally joined together, the feel of Charlie inside him sending a heady mix of affection and need coursing through him. He waited for Charlie to move, and when he just held still, he squirmed and pulled on his chains to give him a hint.  
  
"Patience," Charlie whispered. He kissed Ian softly, tenderly. He began to move in short, shallow thrusts.  
  
Amused at hearing what was usually his line coming out of Charlie's mouth, Ian let himself get lost in the tenderness of the kiss, moaning into it as Charlie started to move ever so maddeningly. In the back of his mind, he started making a list of all the ways he was going to make Charlie pay for this later, but for now, he decided to let go as much as he could and enjoy the ride. He moaned and whimpered and squirmed, doing his best to encourage Charlie along the way.  
  
Charlie gradually increased his pace. He angled his hips to find Ian's sweet spot and wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
  
"Yes! Oh god..." Ian moaned, arching up into Charlie's hand, pushing back on his cock, anything to get more, get it faster. "Need... Char... _need_."  
  
Charlie didn't torture him any longer. Instead he began to thrust in earnest, stroking Ian firmly. "I love you," he murmured. "Love you so much, Ian."  
  
Ian closed his eyes and nodded, the only way he was capable of returning the sentiment at the moment. He could feel his orgasm starting to pool at the base of his spine and he tried to battle it back, wanting to hold on for Charlie. But as the seconds spun out and the feel of Charlie moving inside him sent his desire spiraling, it was becoming increasingly difficult. "Please," he managed to murmur. "Need to... please..."  
  
"It's all right," Charlie murmured, caressing Ian's cheek with his free hand. "Come for me, Ian." His own orgasm was close, very close, but he wouldn't let himself come until Ian did.  
  
A hoarse shout ripped from the back of Ian's throat as he finally let go, coming over Charlie's hand, warm liquid splashing his belly. All his muscles tensed as his orgasm took him, releasing him after a long minute and leaving him sweaty and panting against the sheets. "Charlie..." he moaned.  
  
"It's okay," Charlie murmured soothingly. He reached up and released Ian from his bonds, immediately checking for damage. "I'm here, Ian. And I love you."  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed him deeply, rubbing his skin. "Come for me, baby," he murmured, his voice deep and husky. "Wanna feel you."  
  
It only took a few more thrusts and then Charlie came yelling Ian's name.  
  
Groaning at the heat he could feel spreading inside him, Ian placed soothing kisses to Charlie's face, running his hands gratefully along Charlie's skin. "That's it, baby. Love you, too. Love you always."  
  
"Love you too, Ian. Love you so much. God, I've missed you."  
  
"Missed you a lot, too. I hate having to be away from you that long. You and Don."  
  
"And we hate having you away."  
  
He kissed Charlie softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just sorry you two didn't get to spend more time with each other. I think it would have been good for you. I don't want you to be alone when I have to go on an assignment."  
  
"Next time, maybe." He kissed Ian and sighed. "When you're here--the brothers thing isn't as much of an issue. But when we're alone..."  
  
"It'll get better, baby. I promise," Ian soothed. "Don's still trying to figure all this out, I think. Somehow, it seems like this is the first time he's ever really been in love." He turned his thoughts over for a long moment.  
  
"What do you think about the three of us getting away somewhere? After three weeks on assignment I know I could use a break and I'm sure between the two of us we could find a way to convince Don..."  
  
"I think that's a really great idea. I don't think he'd even need that much convincing. Don's not the only one to have problems with the familial relationship. I have my moments. But I suspect you're right, it will take time. Where should we go, do you think?"  
  
Ian kissed Charlie again deeply. "The mountains maybe? The way you both looked out there in the mountain air when we worked on that Sibley thing together... it suited you. You looked so delicious with the color in your cheeks."  
  
"The mountains sound perfect. We can go hiking."  
  
"It'll be nice to walk around without my guns," Ian said, grinning at Charlie. "Do you want to ask Don or should I?"  
  
"Why don't we invite him together?"  
  
"Perfect. Hey, you're sort of a genius aren't you?" Ian teased, rolling Charlie playfully under his body. He kissed him deeply, his hand stroking down his side. "Why don't the three of us have dinner tomorrow and we'll hash out all the details then?"  
  
"Sure. Why don't you give Don a call? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice."  
  
Nodding, Ian reached over to the nightstand for the handset, settling himself into more or less a sitting position and pulling Charlie close. He used the speed dial, calling Don's cell.  
  
"Eppes," came the quick, terse reply after a couple rings.  
  
"Hi, honey, I'm home," Ian purred into the receiver.  
  
"Ian," Don said, fighting not to let too much warmth in his voice. As far as everyone else knew, Ian was Charlie's lover. "I'm glad you're back. How did it go?"  
  
"Okay. It could have gone better, but no one got hurt," he said, giving Don the same summary he'd given Charlie. "And I'm glad to be back. I missed you. I was hoping the three of us could have dinner tomorrow, over here."  
  
"I'd really like that. You cooking?"  
  
Ian grinned. "Sure, I'll cook. I can't wait to see you, Don. Charlie has been very bad this evening and I think you might enjoy the ways I intend to punish him. Seven, okay?"  
  
"Seven," Don agreed, voice suddenly rough.  
  
Charlie jabbed Ian with his elbow. "I wasn't _bad_! I was very, very _good_!"  
  
"You were a bad boy who needs to be reminded of his place," Ian corrected, claiming Charlie's lips in a hard, searing kiss, letting Don hear the sounds of the two of them together.  
  
"Oh I know where my place is. Sometimes you have to be reminded of yours," Charlie murmured. "Need to let someone else be in control for a while. You and Don both."  
  
"Mmm, you do take good care of me, baby," Ian purred, still mindless of the phone.  
  
Don cleared his throat. "Do you think we could have this conversation another time?"  
  
"What's the matter Top Gun?" Ian teased. "Are Charlie and I distracting you?"  
  
Don grumbled and Charlie laughed. "Seven o'clock, brother mine," he said, then plucked the phone from Ian's hand and disconnected it. He stared at the suddenly dead phone in his hand for a long moment before clicking it shut and putting it down. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around before reaching down and adjusting himself in his pants. Damn Ian for being able to get to him like that with the just the sound of his voice. He hadn't gotten to spend nearly the kind of time with Charlie he'd wanted to, either, and now he was hard and needy and wouldn't be able to do anything about it until tomorrow. He grumbled to himself again and returned to the file he'd been pouring over when his cell rang.  
  
….  
  
Don's body was already singing with anticipation when he knocked on Ian's door. He had a feeling Charlie was going to try for sex before dinner, while Ian would want them to eat in order to draw out the anticipation that much more. He was surprised, therefore, to be almost immediately pounced on by Ian as soon as the door was opened. Shoved against the door, Ian claimed his lips in a hard kiss at first and then softened it, slipping his tongue slowly into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm, god. Missed you, Don," Ian murmured, his hands idly caressing his hip.  
  
"Ian," Don replied, pulling him close again and giving him his own fierce kiss.  
  
"Glad you're back. We've missed you," Don said. He gave Ian another kiss and then another.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat.  
  
Ian turned his head to Charlie and smiled his best slow predator's smile. "Seeing something you like, baby?" he purred, slipping a knee between Don's legs and making him moan softly.  
  
"Very much so," Charlie said, watching them hungrily.  
  
"Come here," Ian ordered softly, letting Charlie slip into his place over Don. He kissed Charlie's neck as he pressed against his back, pushing Charlie's knee more firmly against Don.  
  
"Pretty picture," Ian mused into Charlie's ear. "Maybe, if it's something you both want and you both ask me very nicely, I'll let you dominate Don for a change. Would you like that, baby?"  
  
Charlie swallowed. "God, yes. Don?"  
  
Don hesitated, looking deep into Charlie's eyes, seeing the want there. He shifted his gaze to Ian. "You'll be involved too, won't you?" he asked, annoyed at the slight plaintive note in his voice. He wanted to give Charlie what he wanted, especially since he hadn't spent as much time with him as he could have while Ian was away, but he still needed Ian to be a part of it. "I need you both."  
  
"I'll be there," Ian assured him.  
  
Don nodded and returned his gaze to Charlie's face. "God, you are so beautiful," he murmured before closing the small distance between them and kissing him deeply. "For the rest of the night, I'm all yours to do with as you please," he said, his eyes including both Ian and Charlie in his statement.  
  
Ian grinned. "Ask me for what you want, Don," he ordered softly.  
  
"Please, Ian. Will you and Charlie have me tonight, take me and tie me up, make me beg for you to fuck me, make me beg for release? Please?"  
  
"Ask me for what you want," Ian repeated to Charlie.  
  
"Don. I want Don. I want to tease him and taste him and drive him wild till he's not sure if he's begging to stop or begging to continue. Can I, Ian? Can I do that? Please?"  
  
"I could never deny such a delicious request," Ian said, turning Charlie's head and kissing him deeply. "You can play with Don tonight. And we'll both make sure he gets exactly what he wants. Take him to the bedroom, but don't do anything yet. I have to get dinner for us." He leaned over and kissed Don softly, showing him some tenderness before the games began, and then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Charlie grinned and led Don by the hand into the bedroom.  
  
"I thought you were being punished," Don murmured.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I stopped wondering why Ian does the things he does when he does them. He's probably planning to punish me later, when I'm not expecting it." He caressed Don's arm.  
  
"If-if you said yes too quickly, you know you can always change your mind. We don't have to do this."  
  
"No," Don said softly, caressing Charlie's arm. "You want it, and I think--maybe I want it too," he confessed.  
  
"Only if you're sure," Charlie said.  
  
"I'm sure. This is what I want."  
  
"Good," Ian said from behind them, making them both jump. He was carrying a tray of food and dragging a kitchen chair behind him. Once inside, he closed the bedroom door with his foot and placed the chair in the center of the room, setting the tray down on the desk. "Charlie, would you strip your brother for me and get him seated in that chair? Don, you just stand there and let Charlie work. No helping him."  
  
"I thought _I_ was going to be in charge," Charlie mock grumbled. But then he gave Don a slow, predatory smile and walked around him, looking him over.  
  
"You are, baby," Ian reassured him, even if he didn't have to. "You're in charge of Don, but there are a couple things I'd like for him to do for me, first. Okay?"  
  
Charlie huffed a little, but he was grinning as he did it. "Okay, fine."  
  
Don shivered under Charlie's intense gaze, feeling naked already even though he'd yet to have a stitch of clothing removed. He held his breath as Charlie came to a stop in front of him, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "We'll take good care of you. I promise."  
  
"I know," Don whispered.  
  
Charlie grinned and started to slowly unbutton Don's shirt.  
  
Don shivered and fought to keep his hands at his side. The soft brush of material against his skin was maddening, aroused as he was. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but he could feel the weight of Ian's gaze on him as well, making it almost impossible.  
  
Charlie grinned and slipped Don's shirt off, then reached for his belt. He wanted to draw this out, to play with Don. To show him off.  
  
Grinning, Ian stepped closer to Don, enjoying the show that Charlie was putting on for him. He could see Don swaying lightly as he fought to keep control of himself and he placed a comforting hand in the center of Don's back. "You're doing great, Don," he murmured, placing a kiss to his back where his neck met his shoulders.  
  
Don shivered and nodded his thanks.  
  
Charlie slowly stripped Don of his pants, undoing his zipper so that all three of them could hear as each tooth separated. At last Don was naked. "Look at him, Ian," Charlie murmured, taking another circle around his brother.  
  
Don was naked, trembling. And unbelievably sexy. "Look at his perfect body," Charlie continued, caressing Don's pecs lightly with one hand. "Such a strong body. Flat stomach. Strong thighs. Tight ass," he said, squeezing gently. "And his beautiful cock. So proudly erect. Already straining."  
  
"He's beautiful, baby. And he's all ours. Isn't that right, Don?" Ian purred, his voice pouring over Don's skin like honey.  
  
Don nodded, not entirely trusting his voice.  
  
Pleased, Ian kissed Don firmly and then left him to go dig his cuffs out of the nightstand. He passed them to Charlie. "When you're ready, cuff him to the chair with his hands behind his back. I'm sure he must be getting hungry."  
  
" _I'm_ hungry," Charlie said, looking at Don's cock.  
  
Ian laughed and tipped Charlie's head up so he could claim his lips in a fierce, deep kiss. "All in good time. I promise."  
  
Charlie groaned and turned his attention to Ian for a moment, returning the kiss just as fiercely.  
  
Then he bound his brother's wrists and checked to make sure the restraints weren't too tight. Finally, he made sure Don's legs were parted enough that someone could kneel between his knees if he were so inclined.  
  
Don took a deep breath, then another, grateful to be sitting down at last. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd have been able to stay steady with the way Charlie was teasing him.  
  
"Mmm, now _that_ is a pretty picture," Ian said, taking his own circle around Don. "Nice job, baby." He walked over to the desk and returned with the tray of food, placing it nearby on the bed. There was an assortment of cold meats and cheeses, crackers and pieces of bread, fruits and vegetables, and a bowl of pudding for dessert. Removing his shirt, Ian then picked up a tomato, biting it in half and letting the juice run down his fingers. He walked over to Don and straddled his thighs, offering him the other half and his fingers to lick.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yes," Don whispered huskily. Already he was straining for more of those maddening touches.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Don complied and let Ian plop the fruit inside, closing his mouth to suck on Ian's fingers as the flesh of the tomato slid down his throat.  
  
Ian pulled his fingers free with a soft pop, immediately capturing Don's lips to chase the taste of the tomato on his tongue. He could feel Don's body nearly vibrating beneath him, making his cock twitch in his pants. Slowly, he eased back off Don's legs and settled himself on the bed, watching Don's face closely. "Get the idea?" he asked Charlie, picking up a slice of ham and dropping it into his own mouth.  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian and grinned. "You know how I like a practical demonstration."  
  
"I do indeed," Ian purred. He picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to Charlie, teasing him with it and making him move in closer so he could claim his lips before feeding him. Pulling him close, he claimed Charlie's lips. He broke off at a soft whimper from Don.  
  
"Something you need, Top?"  
  
Don licked his lips. "Please, Ian."  
  
Charlie gave Ian another kiss, then picked up a piece of cheese and sauntered over to his brother. "Not Ian you should be asking, brother mine."  
  
Don focused on Charlie's face and licked his lips again. "Please, Charlie," he murmured, letting his voice drop into its most sultry and seductive.  
  
"Say it for me Don," Charlie said, straddling Don's lap. "Who's in charge of you?"  
  
Gulping, Don fought to look at Charlie's face, and he knew his cheeks were flushed with just a tinge of embarrassment and shame. This was his baby brother doing this to him, making him feel vulnerable, making him tremble, making him ache for every touch. He wasn't supposed to be out of control like this around him.  
  
Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remember that the rules were different here in this room. There was no "supposed to". Besides, would it be so bad, just for once, to let Charlie be in charge, Charlie whom he trusted more than anyone else, even Ian? That idea soothed him enough for Don to be able to open his eyes and reply evenly, "You are, Charlie. You're in charge of me. And I'm all yours."  
  
Charlie detected the change in Don's mood and immediately became serious. "It's okay to change your mind," he said quietly. "Or to tell me to slow down or back off. I'm still going to love you, going to want you, if you can't or won't do this."  
  
Don leaned forward as much as he could, placing a soft kiss to Charlie's collarbone and then looking up into his eyes. "I'm good," he reassured Charlie firmly. "This is what I want."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said. "Okay." He caressed Don's cheek and gave him a kiss that started out sweet and tender and ended up fierce and dirty.  
  
The piece of cheese was still in Charlie's fingers, forgotten, but the smell of it was making Don hungry. His stomach rumbled, making Charlie break the kiss in a giggle.  
  
"You want this?" Charlie teased, amused. He held the food in front of Don but out of range of his mouth.  
  
"Yes. Please, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie fed Don the cube of cheese then claimed another kiss.  
  
Don moaned, the taste of the cheese mixing with the taste of Charlie, and he jerked, forgetting for a moment that he was chained down and couldn't pull his brother closer.  
  
"Easy, Don," Ian soothed, coming over to them and caressing Don's hair gently. "Wouldn't want to mark up that beautiful skin." He bent his head and nibbled on the side of Charlie's neck. "You two are such a delicious pair, so similar and so different." He slid his hands under Charlie's shirt, tugging it off unceremoniously.  
  
"I could just eat you up," he purred, slipping a strawberry into Charlie's mouth and then proceeding to lick the juices off his skin where it had dripped.  
  
Charlie moaned and gave Ian a long kiss. He fed him some cheese and some fruit, then let Don lick the juice from his fingers.  
  
They continued on like this for a long while, teasing and feeding each other, Charlie alternately licking and nibbling Don's skin and letting Don lick his fingers and Ian staying mostly in the background, moving forward now and then to claim Don or Charlie as he saw fit. They kissed and groped and licked and ate until Don was shaking shallowly with arousal. Charlie had hardly relinquished his place on his lap the entire time, grinding against him as the teasing grew.  
  
"Oh god. God, Charlie," Don groaned as Charlie moved to the pudding at last, painting his collarbone with it and then licking it up with broad swipes of his tongue. "Please. Need you. Need you to have me. Please."  
  
"How do you want me Don?" he murmured. "Tell me exactly."  
  
"Please. Need to feel your mouth around me. Need you to fuck me. Need to feel your skin. Please," Don whined.  
  
Charlie gave him a kiss then slid off his lap to kneel between his legs.  
  
Don groaned and bit his lip, working at controlling himself. He didn't want to come until Charlie was buried deep inside him, but he was so turned on now that he wasn't quite sure how he was going to manage that.  
  
Circling behind him, Ian ran his hands over Don's shoulders, bending down to kiss his neck. "I want to watch. Want to see what he's doing to you," he purred in Don's ear.  
  
"Yes," Don groaned, tilting his head back for a kiss.  
  
Ian kissed him deeply and thoroughly and then set to work kissing and nibbling his shoulders, his eyes cast down to look at Charlie. From this vantage point, he'd be able to see every long slide of Charlie's mouth down Don's cock, his hard, wet flesh disappearing between Charlie's lips.  
  
Leaning forward, Charlie let his warm breath caress Don's skin, pleased at the soft groan it earned him.  
  
"Please, Charlie," Don gasped.  
  
Charlie licked the head of his cock, letting his tongue play with the slit, teasing, then finally swallowed him down.  
  
"Oh god!" Don gasped, squirming in his seat at the intense sensations swamping him. "Charlie!"  
  
He shivered as Ian groaned in his ear and he could feel Ian's breath quicken as he watched. Privately, Don wondered what was turning him on more, watching Charlie do this or watching his own reactions. He whimpered when Ian nibbled on his earlobe and he almost forgot himself again, wanting to beg Ian to stop this torture and fuck him.  
  
"Charlie, Charlie, oh god, please, not gonna last. Please, _please_ fuck me. Hard, fast. Please!"  
  
"Ian, help me move him to the bed," Charlie said immediately. He wanted to keep playing with Don but it was clear that doing so would be cruel. But he couldn't fuck him while he was restrained in the chair.  
  
Ian instantly undid the cuffs and caught Don around the shoulders as he slumped forward. He helped him to his feet and got him settled on the bed, backing off for a moment so he and Charlie could finish undressing and giving Don a few moments to catch his breath. Once they were both completely naked, he released Charlie to crawl over Don's body again.  
  
"Join us, Ian," Charlie said. "We both want you. Need you." He quickly prepped Don and then slid home in one long push.  
  
"Well... if you insist," Ian said, grinning as he made his way carefully onto the bed, not really wanting to disrupt Charlie. Don was already moaning beneath him, his hands sunk into Charlie's biceps and his eyes filled with such _need_ he almost wondered if he'd let Charlie go too far. He crawled to the side and tenderly stroked Don's forehead.  
  
"Okay, Top?" he asked softly, repeating himself when he got no response. "You can just nod, but I need you to tell me if you're okay, Don."  
  
Don swallowed hard, but he managed to shift his gaze away from Charlie to Ian's face and nod twice.  
  
"Good," Ian said, giving Don a few more soothing, tender strokes and kissing him softly, even as Charlie set a bruising pace, giving Don exactly what he'd asked for. Circling around them, Ian positioned himself behind Charlie, murmuring encouragements into his ear.  
  
"So good, baby. So good. Want to see you make him come for me," he said, placing a comforting hand on Don's leg even as he nipped at Charlie's shoulder.  
  
Charlie moaned and shifted, trying to hit that spot inside Don that would make him explode with pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Don's cock, stroking firmly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, baby," Ian murmured, gasping as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time to Charlie's thrusts. He continued licking and nipping at the muscles in Charlie's back as he pounded into Don.  
  
Don gasped and moaned, the pitch getting higher and higher in the back of his throat. He was close, the edge tantalizingly close now. He just needed one last thing to go over the edge. Squeezing Charlie's bicep, he opened his eyes, giving Charlie his best pleading look.  
  
"Come for me, Don," Charlie murmured. And instantly, a hoarse shout ripped from Don's throat as he came in thick spurts over Charlie's hand.  
  
Charlie followed Don over the edge but he tried to hang on, to stay with it enough to sooth Don from his own orgasm.  
  
Ian stroked himself faster, the sounds of Don and Charlie's orgasms ringing in his ear. He panted against Charlie's skin, grinding lightly into the cleft of his ass, and soon he was groaning his release. Dipping his head, he licked Charlie's skin clean, moaning at the taste of himself mixed with his lover. Satiated, he stretched out next to Don on the bed, kissing him and soothing him softly even as he clung to Charlie while he shook through the aftershocks.  
  
"We're right here, Don. It's okay. You're safe. You're with us," he murmured over and over.  
  
"It's okay," Charlie murmured. "It's okay. You're okay."  
  
Slowly, Don released Charlie, letting him slip from his body and stretch out on his other side. He grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling him along as he curled into Ian.  
  
Accepting the warm body, Ian embraced Don, rubbing his arms and whispering soothing nonsense. "I'm right here, Don. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Don just nodded into Ian's chest and held him a little tighter, not yet trusting his voice.  
  
Leaning over, Ian captured Charlie's lips in a soft, loving kiss. "Are you okay, baby?"  
  
Charlie gave Ian a long, tender kiss. "I'm good. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Ian said, holding his gaze. Finally, his eyes dropped to Don and he gave him a soft squeeze. It wasn't time yet to give him the same sentiment. Soon, though. By the time they made it up the mountains together he hoped it would be. "Charlie? Don't you think it's about time that Don had his own key?"  
  
Charlie started and then gave a slow smile. "Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
Slowly, Don lifted his head and looked Ian in the eye. "You mean that?" he murmured softly.  
  
"I do," Ian said, kissing him gently. "We can take care of it tomorrow if you want."  
  
Smiling softly, Don nodded. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you." He settled down comfortably between his two lovers, too satiated to remain awake.


End file.
